coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8587 (2nd March 2015)
Plot Tracy is livid that Tony didn't back her over Liz but stops short of dumping him. Anna grows concerned about Faye when she runs a temperature and insists she sees Dr Gaddas. The men go shopping for wedding suits. Tyrone agrees to give Roy a driving lesson. Max lets Callum into No.8. Callum has brought a bagful of trendy clothes for Max but David tells him to do one. Left with just a baseball cap, Max throws a strop and tells David he hates him. Faye is relieved when Dr Gaddas doesn't notice her pregnancy and diagnoses her with a viral infection. She bolts out of the surgery when Anna tells Dr Gaddas about her weight problems. Rita worries that Jenny could be after Kevin's money. Unaware of the real reason for Faye's upset, Anna comforts her outside the medical centre. Craig sees them hugging and, assuming Faye has confessed, goes to speak to them, nearly blowing her secret. Tracy bars Liz from the shop. Liz offers her the opportunity to apologise but Tracy says she can keep her skanky pub and makes digs at her age. Tony has to drag Liz away as she goes for Tracy. Faye goes to stay with Tim and is looked after by Sally. Jenny hands Rita a cheque for £300 as she wants to show her she's genuinely sorry by repaying her the money she gave her in 1993. Rita says she doesn't owe her anything as the £1,000 was meant to get her to go away. Rita tears up the cheque. Max acts up and says he wants his real dad. Steph lets herself into Andy's flat and finds a strange man there. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph gets a shock when she lets herself into Andy's flat and is confronted by the real Gavin Rodwell; and Rita admits to Sophie that she's concerned Jenny might be after Kevin's money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,576,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes